paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Planeteers
Pup Pup Planeteers Summary It's nearly time for New Year's Eve and the big celebration and Rocky is trying to make it a green New Year's Eve. Wanting to help, the pups and their parents prepare the beach and town. However, as they do, a storm rolls in and Ashes, Aurora, Lani, Lucky, Autumn, and Dodge take cover in a beached boat but the boat gets washed out to sea. The pups soon wash up on Hope Island and thinking it is a deserted island, they make the best of it but soon they realize it is home to the Planeteers, the eco warriors of the planet and they recognize the potential of the pups and make them puppy Planeteers. When a eco-emergency forms in Adventure bay, they all head back to help. As they do, two questions remain, how will they stop the emergency and will Adventure Bay have a green and happy New Year? Characters The Original Paw Patrol Jake Carlos Katie Captain Turbot Mayor Goodway Tundra Sage Aurora Winter Ace Lani Sora Cinders Ashes Flurry Autumn Spring Lucky Smoky Kailey Trapper Faith Dodge Rayne Delta Special Guests: Captain Planet, the Planeteers, and Gaia Story: Christmas has already come and gone and it was 3 days until New Year's Eve. The whole community is excited to celebrate the new year and Rocky is excited because he has been placed in charge of the festivities and he is hoping to make this the greenest and greatest New Year's Eve Adventure Bay has seen. Our story begins at Town Hall where Rocky has begun the plans and is telling them to Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway: So Rocky what have you planned for this year's New Year's Eve Festivities? Rocky: I have planned so much and it will all be eco-friendly. We will celebrate and do so by harnessing the power of wind, water, and the sun. Mayor Goodway: Oh how do you plan to do this? Rocky: We will use the wind turbines, solar panels, and a hydroelectric generator to generate more than enough power to help celebrate New Year's Eve and if necessary, help the town in the event of a disaster.The plan will go like this. Rubble, Zuma, Ryder, Ashes, Cinders, Autumn, Lucky, Aurora, Lani, Dodge, and Kailey will work together and build a circular moat where the water will come in from the ocean and power the generator which will bring enough power to the whole beach and the water will then go back to the ocean. Mayor Goodway: Ooh! Rocky: To power Jake's Mountain, Jake, Everest, Chase, Skye, Tundra, Ace, Winter, Sora, Flurry, Smoky, and Trapper will install new solar powers and build a pair of wind turbines to help power lights and other lifts and if needed the snow maker. Mayor Goodway: Then what about the town center? Rocky: I, Marshall, Alex, Carlos, Tracker, Katie, Sage, Spring, Faith, Rayne, and Delta will help with that. Together we will make Adventure Bay even more environmentally friendly and have the best new year's eve bash this town has seen! Mayor Goodway: But can it be done in time? Just then everyone Rocky mentioned came in. All: We can do it! Rocky: Well guys as I best said, Green means Go! With that, all the pups and people went to the three areas and began getting to work. They all went to work and in the town square... Marshall: All set here! I made sure all the connections are secure and whoa! He tripped and landed in a pile of watermelons and bananas. Rocky: Well that is one way to make a fruit salad. Laughs '' Faith: A are you all right Marshall? Marshall: I'm ok and so are we! All fire safety checks here are good and I saw the other two through Carlos, Jake, and Ryder's phones and we are a go! Alex: All right! This is going to be a great New Year's Eve. Carlos: All right! Hey Tracker and I almost finished putting up the decorations on the awnings. Tracker: Vamanos Amigos! We made all the decorations now we must put them up. Sage: We made them from recycled paper and materials. Katie: And turned them into all sorts of animals and decorations to bring color and excitement. Rayne: And with this wind powered belt, they will rotate like a lamp with a picture. Delta: Which will bring color and fun to the night. Spring: Yeah we can dance and have fun all into the night. Rocky: Nice job guys! Now let's see how it works. ''He turned on the generators and soon all the decorations moved and all the lights, machines, and the ball to go down at midnight worked. Sage: All right dad we did it! Soon all the town's preparations in the square were done. Up at Jake's Mountain. Everest: Wow! This is looking great! Jake: Yeah this will look sweet! Chase: Yeah and this will a great new year's eve! Our first as a family! Skye: Yeah! I am so excited! Flurry: Yep! We got this generator powered by the wind all hooked up! Trapper: And the solar one as well but we need to put these solar lanterns up! Sora: I got it guys! She took a lantern and ran over to the ladder away from the group when... Ace: Yelps! ''Oh no Sora, you cannot climb the ladder it is too slippery. ''He said as he grabbed her before she could climb it. Sora: Aw! But how will I get it up there? I want to help. Skye: Allow me! Ruff wings! Her wings popped out ''Hold on Sweetie! ''She picked up Sora and the two hung up the lanterns. Meanwhile near the slopes, Tundra and Winter were preparing the trails for the fun by snowboarding and checking the stability of the area. Winter: Wow mama! We got it all done! The slopes and lights are ready! She said as she and Tundra came down the drifts. Tundra: Yep! Now we need to get back to the others and tell them. They did this and soon they saw Smoky with the red button. Smoky: Ok now I will test it! He turned on the lanterns and generators. Chase: All Right! Its a success! Ace: Um Winter? C can we go snowboarding later? Winter: I would love that Ace. Meanwhile at the beach... Ryder: Ok guys we have a lot to do. Rubble can you, Dodge, Lucky, Lani, Autumn, and Ashes dig the circular trench to this generator? He said and wrote for Dodge. Rubble: Let's dig it! Lani: Sure! Autumn: Ok! Lucky: Sure: Sis bet I can beat you and Lani at digging? Autumn: We'll see! Lani: Oh we will! Ashes: OK. Writing ''Dodge maybe we can find a treasure in the sand. Dodge: Yeah! Ryder: Ok now Zuma, Kailey, Aurora. Can you check the water for debris? This way none get into the canal and risk damaging the generator? Zuma: Let's dive in! Kailey: Water we waiting for? Aurora: Sure! H20 I am ready to go! Ryder: Good Cinders and I will make sure the generator is good to go. Cinders: Yep I and Ryder will ensure that it is safe. ''As they did this and finished, Ryder got a call and Kailey, Zuma, and Aurora rode their hovercrafts onto the beach with worry on their faces. Mayor Goodway: Ryder! I saw the weather report! A terrible storm is coming our way! Kailey: She is not kidding! Look over there! Zuma: Those cwouds wook bad! Aurora: We need to take cover quick! As soon as she said that, rain, hard winds, and lighting came down on the beach. Ashes: Huh! What the? Dodge: Rain! We all take cover? Autumn: But where? Lani: Hmm I do not know! Lucky: T That boat there we can all take cover under the tarp covering it! Aurora: OK Ryder we six will be under the tarp in that boat. Ryder: Ok. Cinders, Kailey, Rubble, Zuma, and I will take cover under the lifeguard tower. Rubble: We will get you out of there when the storm is over. Ashes: Ok. They all took cover, and were soon dry and safe. However, as the storm reached its most terrifying moment. A huge wave came on the beach and took the boat out to sea. Lucky: Oh no! Lani: What the? Autumn: Hang on! Aurora Everyone stay away from the side of the boat stay in the center we will be safer. They did this. Ashes: W we will be ok guys. Dodge: Dodge want mommy! He yelled and Kailey heard him. Kailey: Oh no! Dodge! I need to help him and the others! She tried running to her hovercraft when the others grabbed her. Rubble: Kailey we need to help them but that water is to wild! Zuma: We need to wait until the storm stops! Kailey: B but my baby is out there! Cinders: Y Yes but we need to ensure we are safe too. Ryder: I will tell the others. He activated his pup pad ''Everyone come to the beach we have a emergency! Ashes, Aurora, Lani, Lucky, Autumn and Dodge took cover in a beached boat but a wave washed it out to sea! ''They all arrived to the beach and soon Captain Turbot arrived in the Flounder. Captain Turbot: I came as soon as I heard. We will find them Ryder. Delta: Don't worry sis! We will find Dodge and the others. Rayne: We got this sis. He hugged her and calmed her down. Kailey: Thank you boys we have to look out for them. Ryder: Luckily before we all got to work, I noticed that all the pups had their pup packs with them. Chase: So they will be able to help each other. Rubble: Yeah we need to start looking! He noticed the storm cleared up. Katie: I will take the younger pups back to the lookout. Tundra: Ok Katie. That would be greatly appreciated. Skye: Good idea this way no one else risks getting lost at sea. Sage: B but we want to help! Trapper: Our siblings and friends need help! Rocky: We know but we cannot bear the thought of losing more of you. As he said this Ryder checked his pup pad and found the signal from their tags. Ryder: I found them it shows they are ok but they are bit out of our range. He showed that the boat was in the middle of the ocean on a mysterious island. Zuma: Hmm I seen all the islands in the awea awound Adventure Bay but this is a new wone. Marshall: Yeah its odd. Tracker: Well amigos what is the plan. The boat is off its shores and should land on it very soon. Hearing all this Sora decided she would act. Sora: Hold on Sissy. I am coming to help you. She eyed a small sailboat and ran to it when Ace and Marshall saw her as she got on. Ace: No Sora! Marshall: What are you doing?! he said as Ace grabbed her by the scruff and brought her to the lookout. Sora: Crying ''M my big sissy is out there! I have to help her! P please let me go help! Chase: Sora, ''sighs ''I am sorry its just to dangerous. Skye: They will find them I know they will. ''As they all made their way to the lookout and prepared a rescue plan, miles away along the coast of the mysterious island, the pups were waking up and dizzy from their ordeal. Aurora: Groaning ''Oh wow what a wild ride. Lani: Yeah I think we better get out of the boat and check our gear? Autumn: Mm hmm I hate these types of scenarios. Ashes: Yeah me too hey wait, where are Dodge and Lucky?! ''Looking around under their beached boat, they did not see the two but noticed a small hole dug in the sand where light shone through however the boat's hull was damaged beyond repair. Autumn: Sniffing ''They went out here! ''The four crawled out and saw the two looking out to sea and poor little Dodge was crying while Lucky looked out across the sea wondering where they were. Dodge: Crying ''Dodge scared he want mommy, daddy, Trapper and Faith. Lucky: Hmm what do we do? We need to find our way home. Hmm Maybe we can make a makeshift raft. ''Sighs ''But we cannot use those trees. ''As soon as he said that the others came to them and hugged them. Ashes: Writing ''It will be ok Dodge. We will find our way home. Aurora: Yeah we will be ok we just need to find a way. ''She said and wrote. Lani: Sighing ''We cannot contact Adventure Bay with our tags we have no signal. Autumn: Ok sighing for now we need to make a shelter and gather food. Ashes: ''Nodding ''Ok and we all have our pup packs. We can use them to help. Lucky: OK first we need to patch the holes in our boat to ensure we stay dry and we also need to find some leaves, to make bedding and find drinkable water and food. Lani: I can search from the air, get some bananas and coconuts for food. Lucky: Ok and Aurora, can you find some seaweed? We can use that to patch the holes with some driftwood. Aurora: You got it. Ashes: Dodge Autumn and I will look along the mainland for berries. Autumn: ''Nodding ''Instead we should team up into 3 teams of 2 to ensure we are all ok. ''She wrote all that was said to Dodge. Dodge: Dodge agree. Dodge think Aurora and Lucky should fix boat to make into shelter. Aurora: H20 I am ready to go! Lucky: Don't make a scene, just go green! Dodge: Ok hmm and maybe Lani and Autumn can work together collecting fruit in the trees. Lani: Cloudy or clear, Lani will be here! Autumn: K-9 unit can definitely do it! Lucky: And Ashes, could you and Dodge collect the berries and herbs we need for more food and medicine? He asked and wrote? Ashes: This fire pup will get you safely out and up! Dodge: When trouble look bleak Dodge on beat! Autumn: Ok guys let's get our gear on and get to work. All: Yeah! They all got their gear on and soon they got to work. However they would soon learn they were not alone on the island as they all would soon realize while Lani and Autumn were collecting bananas and other tree bearing fruits. Lani: MM mm these smell good. Autumn: Yeah I cannot wait to peel one and eat it huh what the? She noticed a monkey in the tree near a bunch Lani was about to grab and when she did.. Lani: Ooh! Hello there little guy. She said as the monkey, not used to seeing a flying puppy, went bananas and ran out of the tree. ''Oh no we better find the little guy. Autumn: Ok hmm we got enough fruit for a week I will bring them back and then join you. Lani: Ok. ''As Autumn returned the food, Lani followed the little monkey unaware the Monkey was running to his friend and soon Lani flew and saw Ashes and Dodge picking enough berries but the two soon were tuckered out. Dodge: Yawning ''D Dodge tired can Dodge and Ashes take nap before heading back? Ashes: Writing y yeah come on I saw a clearing over there. Let's take these berries and herbs over there and then bring them back to our camp. Dodge: Ok Ashes. ''The two curled up to take a quick nap. Ashes was asleep under a leafy plant but Dodge was asleep under the calm warm sun. A while later Ashes awoke but little Dodge was gone. Ashes: D dodge?! Dodge! W where are you?! He quickly ran back to the camp hoping his buddy went back but he saw everyone but Dodge. '' Aurora: ''Seeing Ashes worried face. ''Ashes what's wrong?! Ashes: D dodge is missing! We finished picking berries and took a little nap b but when I woke up Dodge was gone! ''He said crying. Lani: Ok We got to find Dodge but first we need to calm Ashes down! Lucky: I got it! He took a coconut shell and filled it with water from a spring for Ashes to drink and as he did Autumn hugged him to calm him down. Soon the five went to look for Dodge but meanwhile little Dodge was waking up but the odd thing he was in a hut wrapped up in a soft blanket.. Dodge: Yawning ''Dodge awake come on A A ashes? ''He looked around and noticed the absence of his buddy and started crying. ''Where Ashes? ''Just then the monkey that Lani saw came in along with 5 young people and a spirit of a woman came in. More Coming soon